Tasks to the Mask
The list of tasks and clues that lead to the Mask of Anubis. ' Mask53335156621.png|The Mask of Anubis Rsz picture 22.png|The dollhouse often gives Sibuna clues Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-13h48m45s98.png|Map of the tunnels ' 'The Book of Isis' Found in the doll by Victor in "House of Hello / House of Dolls." When Victor solved the riddle the panel in the Frobisher library was empty. The Book of Isis was really hidden in the Frobisher study. "An athenaeum is the place to look; lift the wings to find the book. Hidden in this book of old: water of life, and tears of gold." 'Finding the Tunnels' A secret drawer below the dollhouse opens and reveals the map of the tunnels. Nina guesses that this means there are tunnels below the house. 'Finding the Antechamber' Finding the combination to open the bookcase. Solution: "1890" is the code and is guessed by Nina after she hears that it was the year the house was built. 'The First Task' Part 1 Passing the beacon. Clues When Amber get's blinded Nina, Fabian, and Amber hear Robert Frobisher-Smythe say, "To those who trespassed where they don't belong, the beacon of light is your warning song. Your eyes shall not see, all shall be dark, until Ra completes his blazing arc." Solution The Amulets Note: The task is based off the sun god, Ra Part 2 Finding the books that spell "Robert Froisher-Smythe" ''to unlock the cube Solution Some of the books are in the bookshelf and others are hidden in the Frobisher Library. Part 3 Turning the cube into the pyramid to open the door in the tunnels. Clues The dollhouse cracks in a triangular shape Solution Nina breaks the cube into pieces and reassembles it into a pyramid shape. Part 4 The hopscotch test. Clues After the ceiling almost traps them, Amber, Nina, and Fabian hear a riddle in Robert Frobisher-Smythe's voice. '"Traverse the grid of step or hop, follow the sequence do not stop, all must complete the hopscotch test, before the ceiling stays at rest."' The dollhouse gives Nina, Amber, and Fabian a visual clue. Solution The pattern is cow, sheep, dog, duck, and cat 'The Second Task Part 1 Bridging the chasm. Clues Nina sees an art piece with people walking over the back of a crocodile. Solution After finding a lever in a set of "crocodile teeth," the bridge drops down. The students put it in place over the chasm. Part 2 The pendulum test. Solution Finding the rhythm to the pendulums so you can walk through it with no problems. The small vent door then stops the pendulums. Note: This task is based off the crocodile god, Sobek Part 3 The tunnel test. Solution Facing fears and grabbing the lever at the end of the tunnel to open the door which appears to be a wall but its not. Note: This task is based off the insect god, Khepri '''The Third Task The spiderweb test. Clues Nina finds a new clue in the dollhouse. "Upon the foundation on which this house rests, lies the solution to the spider web test. To find the armourer and scholars hollow the silver thread of fate you must follow." On the large silver spider Sibuna found there was another clue. "To pass beyond the weavers throne, lay her daughters in their home, move with care through her poisoned loom, the scarlet thread may spell your doom" Solution Put the big spider's daughters on the their hooks according to the color on their backs. And also put the large spider into the imprint by the beginning of the spider web. Note: This task is based off the spider goddess, Neith. 'The Fourth Task' The alchemy task. " Black Liquid Gon. The taste of the great bitter lake. Balm of the Nomad. Oil of the Egyptian Wedding Flower. Sweet Sense of moring essence. " Solution: The students have to choose six ingredients to put in a fresco of Sekmet so the seal on the door will dissolve. Note: This task is based on the lion goddess, Sekhmet 'The Fifth Task' The horn task. Currently no solution. They get another door unlocked.. At least that is what Fabian thinks, Victor mixes the chemicals right and opens the door and closes it back up. They get to another room with horns. When someone blows into one (Victor and Alfie have blown into one so far) the tunnels shake, cracking the ceiling, and it hurts the Sibuna group and Victor's ears. Clues: The dollhouse lights up and sibuna finds a tiny piece of music that says to play to the song of The Song of Hathor. Note: This task is based the on cow goddess, Hathor 'The Sixth Task' Unknown Title Currently no solution 'The Seventh Task' Unknown Title ( Possibly The Mask Task) Currently no solution 'The Mask Of Anubis' The Mask Of Anubis All seven tasks end up to the Mask of Anubis. Category:Clues